


Зов сердца

by chernoyada



Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: уже смеркается, а Валентин с ментором так и не вернулись с прогулки
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Зов сердца

С утра было пасмурно и прохладно, но к обеду распогодилось. Небо сменило серость на лазурь, засияло солнце, и каждый трепещущий на ветру, упрямо цепляющийся за ветку лист превратился в изумрудный, рубиновый, золотой кусочек витража. Парк вокруг Васспарда сверкал, как драгоценное ожерелье. Все еще щедрое осеннее солнце лукаво заглядывало в окна классной комнаты, соблазняло забросить подальше толстые многоумные трактаты и пойти гулять. Мэтр Смолен, перехватив украдкой брошенный взгляд Юстиниана, брюзгливо поджал губы:

— Вы сегодня непривычно рассеянны, граф. Труд Фиоре достоин вашего внимания несравнимо больше, чем облака в небе. 

— Простите, мэтр, — извинился Юстиниан. — Я ошибся, когда решил, что откровения почтенного Фиоре, прождав без малого полтора Круга, не выцветут за один день. 

Юстиниан по собственному печальному опыту знал, что занудность мэтра собьет любой порыв, но не сдержался. Несмотря на чудную погоду, на душе у него было неспокойно. Он говорил себе, что волнуется за матушку, срок которой подходил все ближе, — но это было привычное, каждодневное переживание. А сегодня его грызла новая, безотчетная тревога. 

На ветхих страницах играли в чехарду озорные солнечные зайчики, ясный день — первый после долгих дождей — так и манил устроить с Валентином двойной побег. Мэтр же, словно обозлившись на проблеск лета в разгар осени, цеплялся к малейшей заминке в ответах, к любой неточности в цитатах. Юстиниан никак не мог сосредоточиться, буквы превращались в таинственные руны, прочитанные слова мигом улетучивались из памяти. Впервые книга рождала в нем только глухое раздражение: из-за нее он не мог освободиться от дотошного наставника и прислушаться к себе, пройтись по коридорам замка, проникнуться деловитой суетой и убедиться, что нет повода вздрагивать, воображая неведомые несчастья. 

Измучив Юстиниана нотациями, придирками — "уточнениями", как называл их сам мэтр, — пригрозив дополнительно перепроверить его знания и прилежание, мэтр Смолен наконец закончил урок. Сытый по горло нравоучениями, Юстиниан поспешил к ужину, на ходу готовя извинения. Ему хотелось поскорее увидеть родных. Вот сейчас он войдет в Мраморную столовую и встретит их взгляды: укоряющий — у дяди, ласковый и понимающий — у сестер, лучистый, обожающий, словно вместе с Юстинианом пришел весь мир, — у Валентина. И смутная тревога наконец растает, сменится умиротворением. Он колебался, не зайти ли к матушке, но побоялся взволновать ее неурочным визитом. 

— Вы задержались, Юстиниан, — отметил дядя. 

Улыбка, постоянный спутник Юстиниана, сползла с его губ. Он уже видел, что дядя хмурится, а сестры притихли, чувствовал, что в комнате сгустилось ожидание. Однако он не знал за собой никаких проступков, поэтому храбро ответил:

— Прошу простить за опоздание, был взят в плен мэтром Смоленом. 

— Очевидно, к свободе вы пробились ценой контрибуций, — рассеянно проронил дядя, комкая салфетку. Юстиниан застыл, наконец осознав, в чем странность: стул Валентина пустовал. Разом ожили дурные предчувствия, вскинула голову давешняя неясная тревога. Что могло задержать братишку? Неужели он заигрался в парке, не обратив внимания на сырость, и сейчас дрожит в ознобе, несмотря на жарко растопленный камин, и мучается от боли в горле? Прежде чем Юстиниан повторно извинился — на этот раз за то, что покидает сотрапезников, беспокоясь о брате — в столовую вбежала бледная, испуганная служанка.

— Юного господина нет в его покоях!

— Вы проверили классную комнату? — ровно переспросил дядя, но Юстиниана не обмануло это напускное спокойствие. 

— Она пуста, — пролепетала служанка. — И в комнате мэтра Варнье пусто и пахнет каплями. 

— Прискорбно, что мэтру снова нездоровится. Он уже отужинал?

— Мэтр не появлялся на кухне, — девушка глянула на графа Гирке и быстро потупилась: — Его не видели с тех пор, как они с юным господином отправились на прогулку после обеда. Никто не видел, когда они возвратились!

В сумрачной тишине повисло не сказанное "если".

— Ступайте и позовите старшую горничную и старшего лакея, — коротко приказал граф Гирке, и девушка поспешила прочь. Юстиниан собрался уйти следом, но дядя взглядом пригвоздил его к месту: 

— Вы можете мне понадобиться. 

— Я прослежу за поисками в замке, — твердо сказала Габриэла, и дядя не стал возражать. — Едва ли брат затеял прятки, это не в его характере. Но если он увидел нечто, не подходящее для детских глаз, мог растеряться. 

— Ирэна, вы будете в домовой церкви? — уточнил дядя, но ему снова ответила Габриэла:

— Ирэна понадобится у матушки, чтобы отвлечь ее и упредить волнение.

Ирэна кивнула, соглашаясь с сестрой.

***

Злая красная закатная полоса словно перечеркивала угасающий день. Дядя сухо и быстро отдавал распоряжения. Слуги, вооружившись факелами, отправились прочесывать сад. Звать юного господина и мэтра Варнье дозволялось, лишь отойдя от замка: слитные размеренные крики могла услышать герцогиня, а в ее положении нужно было избегать малейшего беспокойства. Служанкам и вовсе следовало скользить по коридорам молчаливыми тенями, осматривая каждый укромный уголок, куда мог забиться испуганный или огорченный ребенок. Габриэла возглавила поиски в крыле, где располагались комнаты герцогской четы. Юстиниан нагнал спешащую в матушкины покои Ирэну:

— Ты выдержишь? Может, пойдем вместе? Я стану отвлекать матушку рассказами о своих занятиях…

Юстиниан умел метко и остроумно изобразить чопорную матушкину камеристку, постельничего, отцовского камердинера, легко перенимал мимику и интонации наставников. Даже самый скучный рассказ в его исполнении становился забавным и легким. 

— Нет, — отказалась Ирэна, коротко сжав его ладонь ледяными пальцами, — мы справимся вдвоем. Я почитаю матушке Адвелия, она говорит, что под его строки вновь ощущает себя юной, без памяти влюбленной девушкой. Видел бы ты, как светло она улыбается, когда рассказывает об их с отцом свадьбе вопреки всем преградам! Ты будешь искать Валентина и преуспеешь, а я постараюсь скрасить матушке несколько часов ожидания. 

Перед сестрой Юстиниан старался держать лицо, не показывая, как сильно он напуган. Не верилось, что Валентин, пробравшись в родной замок, забился в щель, будто зверек, и беззвучно плачет там от страха и переживаний. Что-то скверное случилось, что-то помешало мэтру Варнье с подопечным вернуться задолго до ужина. Мэтр был отменным наставником, добросердечным и образованным, у него всегда был наготове обстоятельный и точный ответ на вопросы не по годам пытливого воспитанника. Но с некоторых пор его самочувствие ухудшилось, он страдал от одышки, старался ходить помедленнее и отдыхать почаще. Вся надежда, что он не увел Валентина далеко от замка с целью показать причудливое дерево или зверушку, и вскоре челядь наткнется на проголодавшихся, заплутавших исследователей. Сам Юстиниан решил проверить тот участок сада, где рос старый раскидистый каштан. Направляясь к своей комнате за плащом, он невольно услышал обрывок тихого разговора. Говорили, осматривая ниши и расправляя складки портьер, двое горничных.

— …Эльзу бы сюда…

— Что от нее проку?!

— Как же, сестру свою она в самой глухой чаще отыскала! А уж бабку, как бы та ее ни мучила своими побегами, Эльза каждый раз находила, словно по следу шла. 

Юстиниан заступил девушкам дорогу: 

— О ком вы только что говорили?

— Ни о ком, молодой господин, — вздрогнула от неожиданности та, что помладше. Вторая — видимо, та, что возражала — стояла молча. Обе гадали, сколько успел услышать Юстиниан и как им поступить — то ли утверждать, что ничего не знают, то ли попытаться угодить молодому господину. 

— Девушка, ты тратишь мое время, — сурово сдвинул брови Юстиниан. Вот и пригодилась подсмотренная у матушкиной камеристки повадка! — В этом доме не терпят лжи и уверток. Я жду. 

Он стиснул кулаки, приказывая себе оставаться на месте, хотя хотелось схватить болтушку за локти и вытрясти все, что ей известно. Стыдное, неподобающее для наследника герцога Придда желание, но Юстиниану было не до щепетильности. Ради брата он был готов переступить через любые правила. 

— Прощения просим, — зачастила говорливая горничная, — я Эльзу лучше знаю, мы из одной деревни родом.

— Не слушайте ее, молодой господин, Эльза — кошкино отродье!

— У тебя разве нет дел? — приподнял брови Юстиниан. — Ступай к госпоже Габриэле, она найдет тебе поручение.

Горничная оказалась понятливой и исчезла без пререканий. Юстиниан перевел требовательный взгляд на болтушку. 

— Эльза как-то раз… она сирота уже давно, только бабка у нее и оставалась, материна… так Эльза эта, говорю, сестренку свою сыскала. Та по ягоды пошла и не вернулась. Эльза из дома вышла и в лес направилась, будто ее за руку кто повел. И сестру домой привела. Та заплутала сильно, ушла в сторону от деревни. 

— Что тут удивительного? — нахмурился Юстиниан. — Они наверняка прежде собирали ягоды вместе.

— Нет, молодой господин, сестра заблудилась, часами кругами ходила. Думала, что к дому поворачивает, а на деле только глубже в чащу забиралась. У нас туда даже лесорубы поодиночке не ходят, а она, глупая, забрела. Охрипла, пытаясь кого-нибудь дозваться, обессилела, проголодалась, сидела под деревом и плакала, когда Эльза ее отыскала. Но ежели мне не верите, вот вам еще правда, каждый в деревне подтвердит: Эльза всегда бабку свою находила. Та с годами, единственную дочь схоронив, умом повредилась: тряпье кой-какое в узелок увязывала да и отправлялась к мужу — а тот на погосте уж лет десять как обосновался. Каждый раз в другую сторону шла, а Эльза, хоть на полдня отставала, всякий раз ее находила и домой возвращала... 

— Где эта Эльза живет? — нетерпеливо перебил Юстиниан. 

— Деревня под холмом, налево от расщепленного дуба, — Юстиниан кивком подтвердил, что знает примету. — Дом кособокий, на отшибе стоит. Только оно ведь… — девица замялась, но все же решилась продолжить: — Когда у мельника сын младший потерялся, Эльза его не сыскала. Хотя и пробовала усердно. 

— Ты очень помогла мне, благодарю! 

Горничная еще не дошла до развилки коридора, когда мимо нее, на ходу натягивая перчатки, вихрем промчался Юстиниан. Он потерял слишком много времени на разговоры, пришла пора действовать.

***

В сизых сумерках Юстиниану чудилось, что он не скачет во весь опор, а чуть ли не стоит на месте. Лес высился слева темной стеной, тусклые огни в далеких оконцах не становились ярче и ближе, хотя гнедой должен был домчаться до лепившихся у пригорка домишек треть вечности назад. Сбиться с пути было невозможно, и все же Юстиниана охватывал необъяснимый страх, что он так и будет плутать до утренней зари, затерявшись между днем и ночью. Но внезапно, словно из темного омута, вынырнул первый дом, и под истошный лай собак конь встал перед жилищем таинственной Эльзы. Зацепив поводья за забор, Юстиниан осмотрелся. Из каждой щели здесь лезла бедность, которую не в силах были скрыть вечерние тени. Хлипкая дверь вздрогнула под ударом кулака. На громкий нетерпеливый стук выглянула девочка лет десяти. Юстиниана затопило горькое разочарования, но тут же разум его просветлел, и он приказал:

— Позови Эльзу!

И только потом понял, что начисто забыл о приличиях.

***

Эльза оказалась высокой и худой, на пару лет старше его самого. Посмотрела ему в лицо, тут же отвела глаза, пробормотала приветствие.

— Я слышал, что говорили о тебе служанки в замке. Ты сумела найти в лесу потерявшуюся сестру, — Эльза настороженно кивнула. — Пожалуйста, помоги найти моего брата, — быстро и горячо сказал Юстиниан.

Взгляд Эльзы переменился, стал сочувственным.

— Не знаю, чего вам наболтали, — хрипло ответила она, — да только обманули они вас.

— В чем обманули? 

— Сестру я нашла, хоть все в деревне твердили, что, мол, пропала девка. Да и бабушку несчетно раз домой приводила. Но, — Эльза замялась, но все же закончила: — Я их будто слышала… и знала, куда идти. А когда другие люди в помощи нуждались, те, что не родня мне… не смогла я ничего. 

Юстиниан всегда считал, что не способен на мольбу. Наоборот, ему представлялось, что в решающую минуту он будет сдержан в речах, холоден в чувствах и не уронит своего достоинства. Но сейчас, с трудом различая бледный овал лица Эльзы, он воображал, каково Валентину посреди таинственного, но отнюдь не доброго к заблудившемуся мальчику, темного, стылого парка. По траве ползет туман, перекликаются филины, ветки цепляются за волосы и одежду как скрюченные жадные пальцы. Братишка бродит в сгущающейся тьме, не понимая, почему его не нашли до сих пор, хоть он и звал на помощь и не проронил ни слезинки, чтобы они могли гордиться его мужеством… Эта картина встала перед Юстинианом пугающе живо, и слова мольбы слетели с его языка легче ночного ветра.

— Умоляю тебя, не отказывай в помощи, — Эльза горько вздохнула. — Мой брат сейчас в темноте, в одиночестве. Я знаю его, он не будет плакать, но ему страшно, холодно, ему кажется, что он никогда не найдет дорогу домой, не увидит матушку, отца, всех нас, что он так и будет вечно блуждать в сумраке… Валентин родился в замке, но он, как и твоя сестра, — обычное дитя, которое хочет оказаться в тепле и безопасности. 

— Я бы рада помочь вам, господин. Хотите, пойду на поиски, хоть до самого рассвета глаз не сомкну и не остановлюсь передохнуть. Только не просите у меня той помощи, что не смогу дать. 

— Я только прошу тебя попробовать, — настойчиво повторил Юстиниан, чувствуя подступающее отчаяние. 

— Воля ваша, — сдалась Эльза. Сложила ладони лодочкой и протянула к Юстиниану, велев: — Накройте мои руки своими и думайте о брате. 

Юстиниан сдернул перчатки и коснулся ее натруженных рук. Закрыл глаза, вспоминая, как впервые увидел младенца, упитанного и румяного, окутанного белоснежной пеной кружев и шитья. Кроха серьезно разглядывал его большими яркими глазами, а потом, просияв счастливой улыбкой, плотно сомкнул розовые пальчики вокруг указательного пальца, которым Юстиниан коснулся его ладошки. Он тут же отругал себя за глупость: Эльзе, к чему бы она ни прислушивалась, наверное, нужно увидеть, какой Валентин сейчас. Он самый лучший младший брат. Макушкой он достает Юстиниану до груди, челка лежит кольцами, поблескивают светлые, как у Ирэны, глаза. Серьезный, вежливый, очень любознательный и столь же упрямый, он хохочет до слез, когда Юстиниан принимается его щекотать, победив в шутливом поединке, или смешит, передразнивая знакомцев. Валентин почитает матушку и не перечит отцу, как заведено в их семье, огорчается малейшему бунту или проступку Юстиниана… откладывает приборы и с поклоном удаляется из столовой, узнав, что их общая с братом шалость обернулась наказанием для одного Юстиниана. Разделив с братом отлучение от игр и библиотеки, он отказывается принимать больше, чем ровно половину принесенных сестрами пирога и булочек. Внимательно слушает Юстиниана, когда тот рассказывает о приключившихся забавностях или жалуется на унылость древних трактатов, и в ответ на виноватое: "Тебе, должно быть, скучно» отвечает, с обезоруживающей искренностью заглядывая в лицо: «Мне все о тебе интересно, ведь ты мой брат". 

Под его пальцами дрогнули ладони Эльзы. Она, словно очнувшись от забытья, резко отняла руки, осторожно сомкнула их, будто удерживала мотылька и боялась повредить прозрачные крылышки, и прижала плашмя к груди, к сердцу. Распахнув глаза, рывком подалась вперед, вынудив опешившего Юстиниана отшатнуться, закружилась на месте, замерла, неподвижно глядя вдаль:

— Я его слышу!

— Где он?! В какой стороне парка?

— Он в лесу, — покачала головой Эльза. — Я знаю, куда идти, дайте только мне минутку на сборы. 

Она скрылась в доме, но тотчас вернулась — с шалью на плечах и фонарем в руке. Юстиниан взлетел в седло, протянул ей руку. Ему и в голову не пришло, что девушка, вероятнее всего, никогда прежде не ездила верхом. Эльза помялась, со страхом глядя на гнедого, но быстро справилась с собой и устроилась за спиной Юстиниана. До леса — не той непролазной чащи, что притаилась возле деревни, а уютного, обжитого леса, раскинувшегося вокруг Васспарда, — долетели галопом, вдоль опушки пробирались шагом, пока Эльза не бросила тихо: «Здесь заходим». 

Девушка без колебаний ступила под темные шелестящие своды. Юстиниан поспешил следом, повыше поднимая фонарь. Закопченное стекло пропускало тусклый неверный свет, превращающий деревья в черные тени на фоне выцветшего до серости неба. Сумеречный лес даже Юстиниану казался зловещим, чуждым местом, а при мысли о том, каково в нем приходится Валентину, его прошивал озноб. Он уже не сомневался: случилось несчастье. Где-то на дне сознания еще теплилась нелепая надежда, что мэтр Варнье просто подвернул ногу и сейчас медленно ковыляет, преодолевая боль и опираясь на заботливо подобранную Валентином палку, и крепко держит братишку за руку. Может, даже ведет импровизированный урок, описывая тайны ночного леса, — с мэтра сталось бы. Однако Юстиниан не обманывался: такой исход дела был маловероятным. 

Потерявшись в своих надеждах и опасениях, он не сразу обратил внимание на Эльзу, а зрелище было диковинное. Девушка то шла быстро и целеустремленно, то замирала на месте, словно прислушиваясь к шепоту, склоняла голову к плечу, озиралась, не замечая чуть приметных тропок или прогалин между деревьями, дергала головой так, что выбившаяся из косы прядка взлетала и плавно опускалась на щеку. А потом, будто сверившись с ей одной видимой картой, брала влево или шла вперед до очередной невидимой развилки. Юстиниан чуть не толкнул ее в спину, когда она снова застыла, в другой раз едва успел отвести от ее лица разлапистую ветку, а позже, рванувшись вперед, успел подхватить под локоть, чтобы она не споткнулась об узловатый корень. После он пошел рядом с ней, нога в ногу, понимая: хоть он и несет фонарь и внимательно смотрит по сторонам, замечает совсем не то, что Эльза. 

— Я не представился должным образом, — нерешительно начал он, некстати вспомнив об учтивости. Эльза, выйдя из своей загадочной сосредоточенности, быстро улыбнулась:

— Вам и представляться не надо. Вы — наследник нашего герцога. За благополучное разрешение от бремени вашей матушки мы молимся каждое утро. 

— Благодарю вас. Я был невежлив. 

— Когда сынишка мельника потерялся, — заговорила Эльза словно через силу, увлекая Юстиниана с хоженой тропы, — тот чуть не за волосы меня из дома вытащил, чтобы я искала. Ногами топал, от крика совсем красный стал, слушать ничего не хотел. А как понял, что помощи от меня не будет, стал меня поносить самыми грязными словами, будто это я его дитя в чащу завела и оставила погибать. 

— Но почему не получилось, как со мной? — не удержался Юстиниан и прикусил язык. Вовсе не было нужды тревожить чужие раны. 

— Я мальчонку знала хорошо, а вообразить, куда он мог забрести, так и не сумела. Я ведь смотрю не глазами и слушаю не ушами, а сердцем. Оно шепчет подсказу. А ваше напевает, — тихо сказала Эльза. 

— А если покричать, позвать Валентина? — предложил Юстиниан, изумляясь, как такое простое решение не пришло ему на ум раньше. Но Эльза замотала головой:

— Нельзя! Он вас услышит и побежит навстречу, а в темном лесу легко разминуться. Или, упаси Создатель, юный господин может на ветку напороться, ушибиться, покалечиться. 

Юстиниан заметил, что она останавливается все реже, словно что-то подгоняет ее вперед. Охватившее девушку возбуждение передалось и ему. Бессильное, безвестное ожидание становилось нестерпимым, и Юстиниан старался найти облегчение хотя бы в разговоре. 

— Вы с сестрой живете одни?

Ему тут же захотелось отругать себя за бессердечный вопрос, но Эльза ответила с той смиренной отстраненностью, что свойственна уже оплаканным утратам:

— Зимой будет два года, как бабушка умерла, а родителей мы еще раньше схоронили. 

— А еще родные у вас есть?

— Есть тетка, отцова сестра, живет в дне пути отсюда. Она небогата, куда ей такая обуза, как мы. Когда меня в замок не взяли, — Эльза умолкла, будто сообразив, с кем делится невзгодами, но упрямо продолжила, — только и осталось нам, что вязать на продажу да от огорода жить. — Она пошла быстрее, речь ее тоже стала торопливой: — Даже если бы мы к тетке перебрались, слухи быстрее коня добегут. Как здесь мне нет жениха и службы, так и там не сыщется. Да и приданого у меня — лишь матушкина шаль да дурная слава. 

— Всегда найдется такое, что заставит замолчать… — задумчиво заметил Юстиниан. Эльза взглянула на него устало и ласково, словно была старше на полжизни. — Твоя помощь не останется без награды. 

Девушка вспыхнула, резко развернулась к нему:

— Я не за деньгами в лес пошла!

— Знаю, — согласился Юстиниан, — ты хочешь искупить вину, хотя никакой вины за тобой нет. Думаю, дар не во всем подчиняется твоей воле. На мой голос он откликнулся, на голос мельника — нет. 

— Юный господин где-то здесь, — Эльза встала как вкопанная на крохотной поляне, повела головой из стороны в сторону. Юстиниан не выдержал, позвал во тьму: "Валентин!" — и справа, издали, почему-то с дерева, донеслось радостное: "Братик!". В два прыжка Юстиниан оказался под деревом — и Валентин съехал с ветки прямо ему в руки. Сжимая брата в объятиях, Юстиниан невольно поежился от прикосновения его холодных ладоней.

— Ты зачем на дерево залез? — не удержался он от того, чтобы поддразнить. — Волков испугался?

Валентин ответил ему в грудь, не отнимая лица:

— Хотел найти на небе Щит. Ты говорил, что его основание смотрит на наш замок. Только с земли мне совсем не было видно из-за ветвей. 

Юстиниан вскинул голову: подмигивающую белую звездочку в остром основании «щита» действительно было не разглядеть. 

— А мэтр Варнье?.. — он умолк, не зная, как спросить правильно. Валентин прижался теснее, потом неожиданно отстранился, заглянул в глаза: 

— Как ты меня нашел?! 

— Мне помогла эта добрая девушка, — Юстиниан повернулся к Эльзе и почувствовал, что брат сильно вздрогнул. Эльза, улыбаясь, прижимала ладонь к окровавленному носу: за упорные поиски пришлось расплачиваться ей. Поставив брата на землю, Юстиниан протянул Эльзе платок. Та помедлила, нерешительно глядя на белоснежный батист, и Валентин поспешил на помощь: — Я бы предложил вам свой, но он… несвежий. 

Эльза взяла платок, наклонила голову, пряча от детских глаз кровь и охватившую ее неловкость. Юстиниан смотрел на нее со страхом и благоговением. К страху она привыкла, хотя каждый раз все равно было больно, а вот благодарность видела впервые. 

— Ты не пострадала? — Юстиниан так встревожился, словно она, крепкая Эльза, могла лишиться чувств, как изнеженная горожанка. Он не испугался ее дара — он разволновался, что поиски отняли у нее слишком много сил. 

— Так и должно быть, мне не больно, — заверила Эльза. 

Валентин молча стискивал ладонь брата, кусал губу и очень старался казаться взрослее и серьезнее своих юных лет. Сердце Эльзы дрогнуло: перед ней, несмотря на богатую одежду, вежливую речь и непролитые слезы, стоял обыкновенный ребенок, который радовался появлению брата и ее, Эльзы, ставшей для него проводницей. Девушка потянула с плеч шаль, собираясь укутать Валентина, но Юстиниан, проклиная себя за непонятливость, опередил ее и сбросил плащ. 

— А ты? — встревожился Валентин. 

— Я понесу тебя, вот и согреюсь, — улыбнулся Юстиниан. 

— Лучше посадите юного господина за спину, — посоветовала Эльза. 

Когда Валентин вскарабкался брату на спину, Эльза, осмотрев навьюченного герцогского наследника, подсказала, как ловчее поддерживать седока, чтобы обоим было удобнее. Заботливым жестом подоткнула полы плаща, слишком длинного для Валентина, тот поблагодарил кивком. К ее удивлению, измотанный долгим, полным переживаний днем, он не задремал, пока они выбирались из леса. А позже наотрез отказался садиться на коня, если Эльза пойдет пешком. И девушка покорно, во второй раз за суматошный вечер, вскарабкалась на спину гнедого, обхватив Валентина двумя руками. Юстиниан повел коня под уздцы. 

Оставив Эльзу на крыльце ее дома, Юстиниан наконец-то направился к замку. Несмотря на то, что путь по сумеречному лесу показался ему чуть ли не бесконечным, а обратная дорога — быстрой и ровной, он понимал, что несчастный мэтр Варнье не мог забрести далеко и до него не доберутся лесные звери, прежде чем дядя вышлет людей на поиски. 

Валентин, убаюканный ровным аллюром гнедого, клевал носом.

***

И несколько дней спустя встреча с молодым графом не позабылась Эльзе, не потускнела в памяти, хоть и перестала казаться волшебной. Девушка робко надеялась, что искупила прежнюю свою неудачу и вина за капризный, ей самой непонятный дар, из-за которого ей вслед шептали недоброе, не будет больше ее терзать. Не ее ума это дело — судить, почему не получилось годы назад и удалось сейчас, когда пропал сын герцога, а не мельника. Молодой господин был прав: в лесной тьме и одиночестве разницы между потерявшимися детьми не увидишь. Может, дело в благородной крови, которая откликнулась на зов? В горячем желании старшего брата отыскать младшего, в его безоглядной любви, в честной вере в нее, Эльзу, о которой мало кто скажет доброе слово? В спину ей по-прежнему шептались, в лицо — скалились, но с факелами к ее дому не бежали, чинить расправу не спешили. Из замка ее тоже не тревожили — наверно, сумели отыскать учителя и без ее помощи. Жизнь, всплеснув бурной волной, снова вошла в безрадостное, привычное русло.

… Когда у дома затих стук копыт, Эльза рванулась наружу.

— Тебя берут горничной! — молодой граф стоял у крыльца и казался таким красивым, что и рассказать нельзя. — В ближайшие дни сюда придет человек из замка. Он посмотрит на тебя и убедится, что ты подходишь. За девушками, отслужившими больше двух лет без нареканий, госпожа герцогиня дает приданое.

Эльза узнавала тон, голос, даже лицо — и все равно будто видела перед собой незнакомца. Она молча теребила завязки фартука, подыскивая слова благодарности. Даже плохо представляя себе замковую кухню, она понимала, что наследники герцога не ездят с известиями к девицам, предназначенным в служанки. Значит, не случайно он показался ей особенным! Чувствуя, что молчание затянулось, девушка поспешно присела в неловком книксене, а Юстиниан продолжил, улыбаясь: 

— А если решишь оставить службу ради замужества, то вот наш вклад в твое и твоей сестры приданое.

Он вложил в робко протянутые руки маленькую пеструю шкатулку. Эльза, чувствуя разом неловкость, любопытство и предвкушение, приподняла крышечку и замотала головой:

— Я не могу это взять!

— Тебе не нравится выбор моих сестер?

— Очень нравится, только не смею я брать такие подарки. 

— Твоя помощь была бесценной, — спокойно и веско произнес Юстиниан, и Эльза в этот миг забыла, что он немногим старше ее сестренки. — Сестры выбрали для тебя то, что нравится им самим. Мой подарок ты легко отличишь, — Эльза без колебаний тронула серебряный образок с искусно выполненной эмалью. Святой Кристофор, покровитель путников, смотрел тепло и устало. — А Валентин долго не мог решить, какая фибула красивее. Надеюсь, тебе тоже придется по душе лиловый!

Эльза кивнула: у нее перехватило горло.

***

Немногим меньше десяти лет спустя, поздней осенью, Эльза Гоннер, живущая в достатке, любви и согласии жена зажиточного торговца, мать двоих сыновей, среди ночи напугала мужа бурными рыданиями. Она плакала во сне так горько и безутешно, так отчаянно, что сердце разрывалось. Растерянный муж осторожно разбудил жену. Она уткнулась ему в плечо и плакала полночи, а он молча гладил ее по волосам и пытался согреть в ладонях ее дрожащие руки. И ни о чем не спрашивал, даже заметив под чепцом черную траурную ленту.  
  



End file.
